


A Good Old-Fashioned Wager

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, Ragnor Fell Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘Oh, and by the way,’ Ragnor says, sipping at his wine, ‘I remembered something.You–‘he raises an accusing finger, levelling it at Magnus – ‘owe me five sovereigns.’Magnus, for his part, just frowns. ‘What? Since when?’‘Since around 1550, if memory serves.'Ragnor and Magnus settle an old bet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	A Good Old-Fashioned Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [A Good Old-Fashioned Wager -by Halmaithor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480464) by [MayBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane)



> Hey! So, I plan on writing a proper 'Ragnor is still alive' fic at some point - but for the premise of this story, all you have to know is that he faked his death in season 1, and now he's back.  
> Please enjoy!

‘Oh, and by the way,’ Ragnor says, sipping at his wine, ‘I remembered something. _You–‘_ he raises an accusing finger, levelling it at Magnus – ‘owe me five sovereigns.’

Magnus, for his part, just frowns. ‘What? Since when?’

‘Since around 1550, if memory serves. Don’t you remember our bet? Or are you simply trying to weasel your way out of paying?’

Magnus looks confused for another moment – but Alec sees the moment he realises what Ragnor’s talking about, how the _eureka_ moment is almost immediately extinguished in favour of annoyance. ‘What are you talking about? You haven’t won that bet.’  
‘I most certainly have.’  
‘What bet is this, exactly?’ Alec interrupts, before the argument can devolve any further.

Ragnor turns to face him, leaning back in his armchair with a self-satisfied look. ‘In the mid-sixteenth century, Magnus and I were discussing a dear friend who had recently changed her name. It’s not uncommon among immortals, warlocks in particular – one might change their name for anonymity, or to symbolise moving on to a different phase of one’s life, or simply out of boredom at hearing the same syllables shouted at you for a few hundred years. I told your darling husband that I had never met a warlock who didn’t change their chosen name at least once, and he declared that _he_ would be the first. I simply asked him to put his money where his mouth was.’  
‘And I maintain that I have _not_ lost that bet,’ Magnus argues.  
‘And yet earlier today, when we were in your office, someone addressed you as _Mr. Bane;_ and you corrected them.’ Ragnor smiles, more than a little smug.

Magnus sputters for a moment. ‘That does _not_ count, you wicked old hag. I didn’t grow tired of my name, or change my identity – I got _married._ Hyphenating does _not_ count.’  
‘It most certainly does, and I think you know that. Honestly, I’m a little surprised you changed your name so readily – though I suppose if you’d forgotten the bet, that would make sense.’  
‘You were _dead!’_ Magnus says indignantly, almost spilling his wine in his agitation. ‘The bet was void!’  
‘Dead? Strange, then, that I should have joined you for dinner tonight, or that I should be sitting in your living room now.’ Ragnor laughs. ‘Come now, _Lightwood-Bane._ Be a good sport and cough up.’

Magnus frowns, sitting back in his seat again. ‘Being as I haven’t lived in the Commonwealth for decades, I don’t _have_ any sovereigns, you old-fashioned fool.’  
Alec has to stifle a laugh at his husband’s petulance. He’s practically pouting.  
Ragnor, however, seems wholly unfazed. ‘Never let it be said that I am ungracious in victory. I will gladly accept a more convenient equivalent – to the value of, say, fifteen hundred dollars?’

Alec chokes a little at that. _‘Fifteen hundred?’_

But Magnus just sighs, absent-mindedly reaching across from his side of the couch to pat Alec on the back. ‘Fine. Fifteen hundred, and not a cent more. Do you still insist on being paid American currency in sapphires, or did that particular quirk not survive your recent demise?’  
‘Actually, I have PayPal now,’ Ragnor says. ‘Raphael helped me set it up upon my return.’

The conversation turns to the past once more; stories from when Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina all lived together. Alec just sits there, content to listen, his fingers idly tracing the embroidery on Magnus’ shoulder. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this – hearing first-hand stories from long before he was born, watching on as centuries-old bets are settled (over _PayPal,_ no less) – but he’s certainly looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the currencies are accurate. A sovereign is now worth around £250, according to bullionbypost.co.uk.  
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought :)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
